


Creepy Lily

by Act_ocean



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Chiyoko Momoshiro, Oblivious Kei Yonagi, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Act_ocean/pseuds/Act_ocean
Summary: Kei was scared when the first gift arrived.The second gift arrived when she was at set.The third gift arrived when she was at home again.And The fourth gift arrived when Kei was at her lowest low.
Relationships: Chiyoko Momoshiro/Kei Yonagi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Creepy Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this. This is basically me writing this ship with all my favorite tropes.  
> I hope you enjoy this.

Kei was scared when the first gift arrived. Something like that had never happened to her before. Sure, she was an actress, but she had only been a part of three big productions, where two were plays, and she hadn’t released any of her personal information to the public. She had no idea why someone would send flowers to her. No idea how they could.

It was kind of creepy. Someone must had found her address and then proceed to send her an enormous bouquet of flowers. The bouquet was made of Kei’s favorite flowers, which just made it even more creepy.

They were Gloriosas. It was a really rare African Asian flower. Kei had only seen them in movies and in pictures, but she loved the flower.

But she had never thought she would ever get to touch one. Gloriosas were really expensive and growing up they never had any money. It would be a waste just to buy one flower which roughly costed 862 yen. That was enough to by over a kg rice. They seriously couldn’t afford it.

Of course, Kei were able to afford them now. After her payment from the Death island, they had no problem paying the bills, but it hadn’t hit her that she could use the money that they didn’t use, on other stuff. 

Stuff like that.

Actually, she hadn’t given the flower species a thought for months now, and suddenly a bouquet of them were placed on her doorstep. What had happened?

“Isn’t that one of the flowers you used to stare at all time, Sis? Said one of the twins from behind her while they tried to get through the door even though Kei took up of most of the space.

Rei got through though and grabbed the bouquet:” It’s so pretty.” She didn’t handle it with care she just touched all of the petals and sniffed the scent.

An angered Kei tore the flowers out of her little sister’s hands.

Why did she do that again?

Well, she usually forgot stuff.

The black-haired actress needed a reason to her anger.

And then she remembered. The flowers could be dangerous. Looking at their beauty, had made Kei forget that they were from an unknown person. They could just be an expression of gratitude, which in itself were creepy enough, but more importantly they could be dangerous. There could be poison on the flower, of some weirdly placed knifes.

Looking back Kei knew that her thoughts were quite outrageous, but her instinct told her that the flowers where dangerous.

“Get your hands off them Rei, now!” screamed Kei while she threw the flowers on the street.

Stamp!

Rui looked at Kei with horror in his eyes. He had been standing behind Kei and she hadn’t noticed him before, but suddenly he grabbed her wrist and said:” Stop sis, are you stupid? Yes, they could be dangerous but instead of ruining them, you should search them. Look if something is wrong. You are being creepy right now.”

It was like Kei was woken up from a dream. What was she doing?

She slowly picked the ruined flowers up. It felt weird to look at them now. They were really totally ruined. But they still had a bit of beauty in them. Kind of like ruined china. It still had its beautiful patterns, but they were placed on something ruined.

Slowly gaining courage she looked over at the twins.

“I’m sorry,” you could taste the horrible acting.

How did you feel sorry again?

Oh, she had forgot.

Well time to watch a movie.

Kei pushed the bouquet over in one of the twins’ arms and turned to the door. She needed to remember. Nothing else mattered, she couldn’t fathom anything else.

She was so focused on remembering the feeling that she didn’t hear her little sister screaming.

“There is a card!”

_[creepy lily]_

~-~

Kei loved the way Chiyoko texted. It was so different from the way Chiyoko acted when they hang out. So nervous and angry. Sometimes Kei thought it would be the closest she would get to the real Chiyoko.

The closest she would get to see through the act.

When the hang out Chiyoko would always be the one to take the lead. She would be so charming and beautiful. Truly an angel. She said that they were friends and that she admired Kei, but Kei never truly trusted her. Of course, she was enchanted by the act while it happened, but looking back she could se the small cracks in the mask.

Realized it were a mask.

But she trusted Chiyoko when they texted. It was like she was a totally different person, and Kei didn’t mind. It was amazing that Chiyoko could keep up her act no matter what she were doing.

Chiyoko were amazing.

She was such and angel when she acted, but when she putted down her shield when they texted, she was so cute. Sending text like “Idiot, that line was easy.” Or “You seriously have no idea how to act, you are such a bulldozer!” while spamming with cute emojis. That way she could hide her real persona that really showed through text.

Chiyoko probably never acted like that in real life. Probably never would, but Kei would secretly hope that the small actress would pout and call her an idiot.

But Kei would be fine. If she had her, she would be fine.

Everything was fine.

Laying in her bed and looking at, her and Chiyoko’s, messages were a great distraction. She had originally texted Chiyoko as soon as the movie were finished and she had apologized to the twins, but she hadn’t answered, and Kei still needed a distraction.

The black-haired girl wanted to talk to Chiyoko about the accident. She had been an actress for years. Stuff like handling stalkers were probably as easy as breathing to her. She would be the perfect person to ask for help.

So pretty.

Then Kei started to read through their texts. She wanted to be there to answer exactly when Chiyoko would text back.

It calmed her.

Chiyoko were mature and innocent at the same time.

So different from Kei.

She slowly laid her phone down beside her and looked up. What the hell were she doing? Laying in the room that had been her mothers.

Maybe it was the cleanliness that calmed her. Kei’s own room wasn’t clean by any means, actually it was quite the mess. It was the only room in the house that were such a mess, but Kei had never had time to clean it. she always had so many jobs, and it was the least important room. It could remain a mess of clothes laying at the floor and textbooks with info that she would never really need.

No, it wasn’t important. Kei never used to have time to spend there, and now that she had she never did. The other rooms felt ten times more like home.

Well, her room were at mess, and she would rather spend time in her mom’s old room that were so calm. Her “dad” would probably say it was inappropriate, but did that really matter? She enjoyed laying there and he wasn’t a part of their life.

Kei did many things that she didn’t understand why she did, many things that her “dad” would never accept.

The young actress enjoyed doing those things.

~-~

The second gift arrived when she was at set.

Sumiji had landed her a job as an actress in a drama, she was sitting in the dressing room and getting ready to do the first take.

The role was of a teenage girl, that were in her last Year of Highschool. She was going to apply to Tokyo University of arts GEDAI.

One of the girl’s paintings was going to act as one of the Main character’s main motivations, for getting into GEDAI himself. The main character finds her art amazing and see her as a genius, but in truth even though she eventually gets into GEDAI, she is one of the least talented Students at the university.

Kei loved her character, and for the first time ever, Kei spent hours reading the source material.

She had also spent hours talking to Chiyoko about the role, but it was actually for professional reasons. It wasn’t only for personal gain.

Her role had two sides: the one that appeared to the main character, and the actual truth.

She was just like Chiyoko.

Being seen one way by the public, but actually having a totally different personality. Exactly like Chiyoko, except when Chiyoko were seen as something she weren’t, it was intentional.

So, she pried. Sent messages for every single scene she rehearsed. It was so much fun. Chiyoko tried to act like she wasn’t like the character. Insisting that she was an angel, and it wasn’t it act. Trying to keep the perfect image.

But it helped either way.

She used the character to get closer to Chiyoko, and she used getting closer to Chiyoko to her character.

Kei needed to be like the girl. Remember, everyone sees you as something you aren’t, but you want to be like they see you. Don’t disappoint them. You just finished your masterpiece. You are going to do fine at cram school.

“Kei, are you here?” Sumiji waved a hand before her face.

it was like the young actress were woken up from a long dream. Wasn’t sure what happened around her, but slowly but surely, she gained conscious and said:” Yeah, I’m here.” She was a bit drowsy.

“well, if you are here, I just wanted to say you’ve gotten something,” He still didn’t look sure about her being in her right mind, but he still placed a package in her hands.

It was pink, very pink.

The package was covered in purple ribbon, which ended with a beautiful bow. The ends had exactly the same length. It looked like the person had been very careful when packing it. getting it to look so elegant. The colors went so well with each other.

“It looks like someone has a secret admire,” sounded from Sumiji in the background.

Stupid pervert director.

Kei looked conspicuously at the package. It could be dangerous. 

Sumiji rolled his eyes and said:” Are you gonna open it or not? We only have a few minutes, then you’re on.”

“Of course, I’m going to open it, pervert. I’m just looking for danger.”

The laugh that came from the older director said everything.

Kei began to slowly open the gift. The wrapping paper were so beautiful, and she didn’t want to ruin it. removing all tape slowly and opening the bow with care.

And then it was open.

The content of the package was nearly as wonderful as the wrapping. Two chocolate fish, one plastic hamburger and a little figurine of a black cat.

Her eyes slowly lit up as she saw all the small gifts placed in the little package. Nothing dangerous, just cute useless stuff.

Kei never bought useless stuff for herself.

It was like the gift and the flower were a compensation for everything she never had.

Weird

She looked down in the box again and saw something cramped up against the side.

A letter.

Kei carefully lifted it up and opened the small parchment.

  * _Hello creepy Lily,_



_You are probably wondering what this is. Maybe a bit scared. I heard that you ruined my first gift. I have to say that I didn’t expect that. But what did I expect? You are always so unpredictable Yonagi._

_To put it bluntly: this a declaration of love. Please don’t be scared. I feel like you would instantly panic. Be scared that I’m some weird stalker, that would ruin your life, but please listen. I don’t want to interfere in your life. This is just me being selfish and wanting to confess my love._

_I don’t want you to accept it though._

_I just want you to accept these small gifts. I wish for your smile. I know it’s a bit childish. A secret admirer. Very cliché._

_This is my way of taking care of you. Someone must._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Bleeding Heart._

_(Ps, I’m sorry that I couldn’t send you real fish or hamburger. I know it’s some of your favorite food, but it didn’t really fit with the whole Secret admirer persona, and it would probably get ruined in the package. PPS the cat reminded me of you.)§_

The letter was beautiful.

Kei just stood in shock.

The pure feelings.

“Scene 2 actors, get ready!”

Shit.

~-~

Kei was anxious to meet up with Chiyoko. They texted on daily basis but meeting up were a totally different thing. The chance of everything going south and becoming awkward were enormous, and if it happened Kei wouldn’t notice.

That was Why Chiyoko always took the lead. She wasn’t scared of anything, and easily avoided awkward things.

Which is why that was the way things were supposed to be.

So why did Kei insist that she was going to show Chiyoko something. Even though Kei usually was the one to ask if they should meet up, Chiyoko always took the lead and laid the plan. The small white-haired girl was so mature.

But now Kei had insisted that she had a plan. That she had wanted to show Chiyoko something.

Why?

Because an overworked tired dorky actress didn’t know how to act around Chiyoko, and she really wanted to show Chiyoko something.

The view.

Kei had been an hour early and the time when Chiyoko was supposed to arrive came closer and close, and at the same rate as the time came closer her Anxiousness grew.

And then her painfulness was over. The little angel appeared.

With elegance she stepped out of the train and looked directly into Kei’s eyes. She was wearing her disguise with glasses and casket, but you could feel her essence.

People were streaming out of the train and Chiyoko was just a part of the crowd, but she stood out. No amount of disguise could hide her act.

Kei’s heart skipped a beat, and a smile appeared: “Chiyoko!”

Chiyoko shook her head and managed to move over to Kei.

“Kei, silly, you know you’re not supposed to shout my name in public. We’re famous actresses. You remember that, right?” she smiled like it wasn’t a problem, but Kei could feel the little irritation that she hid.

“Of course, Chiyoko. I’m very sorry,” looking down the regret filled her. Why did she always mess up?

The short angel grabbed her shirt sleeve aggressively. Kei gasped she were supposed to take control this time.

“Silly it’s totally okay. This is still new to you. Come on, we need to get a move on. I had totally forgot how trafficked it were on train stations,” she began to walk. Navigating though the crowd.

No, it couldn’t be like this again. Kei stopped up. She turned around and tore her sleeve out of Chiyoko’s hand.

The little girl looked startled around:” Huh, Kei, wha-what are you doing?”

“’I wanted to show you something, I’m leading the way,” she huffed and began walk the opposite way.

A bit chocked the angel stood paralyzed. Not moving a bit.

Suddenly Kei began to sweat. She definitely did something wrong. Didn’t Chiyoko like to hang out with her if she didn’t choose what they were doing?

She was lost in the panicking thoughts when a laughter broke out. A sweet angelic laughter.

“Yonagi, dork. Stop panicking, I can literally see the sweat going running your face. I stopped up because you were going the opposite way. Away from the exit.”

So sweet.

~-~

“So, Kei, what did you want to show me?”

She nearly choked on her crepe.

Chiyoko looked at her and let a little laughter out:” It’s not like I’m not enjoying this, but we’re basically doing what we usually do. You kind of made it sound like something special over the phone. Don’t misunderstand me it’s totally okay if it’s nothing special, stop panicking silly, but id like to see the thing at some point.”

Kei immediately spoke up:” NO! it is special, I just wanted to hang a bit out Chiyoko. I’m sorry if I wasted your time.” she bowed her head.

“Then show me Yonagi,”

“Of course,” she shouted like a madman, grabbing Chiyoko’s wrist and started to run. 

Kei had years of practice in running, and she really ran like a madman. She needed to show Chiyoko the place now. Why had she been so stupid to get caught up in hanging with Chiyoko? it was just so fun to do the things they usually do. That’s why they do them.

she squeezed the hand wrist harder. If they wanted to be there at sunset, she needed to be fast, but could Chiyoko keep up? Kei didn’t know.

Of course the little girl had no way of keeping up with the black-haired actress. Kei had years of practicing and Chiyoko only ran when it was I a scene, so she immediately fell.

“Kei*cough* I *couch* can’t keep up with you *cough* and we left our bags” Chiyoko had gotten Dust in her lungs.

Ripped out of her trance, Kei realized what she had done. She hadn’t thought. She never thought. Ran into anything without thinking about the consequences, though it wasn’t always this literal.

She needed to think quick. 

Her shoulders. Of course.

Why hadn’t she thought of them before. Chiyoko wouldn’t have to keep up with her, and Kei could easily carry both of their bags.

Chiyoko were quickly placed at her shoulders.

Time to run.

Firstly, she needed to get their bags.

Check.

Then she needed to navigate to the destination.

She felt really confident in this. She had looked at the map more than a thousand times, so she knew exactly where to go, no matter where she was.

She could run there with closed eyes, and she kind off did.

It was like everything around her and Chiyoko disappeared when she grabbed the bag. It was like they were the only people in the world.

Calm.

Everything was calm. No rushing, even though they were running

Suddenly Kei felt something touching her head. It was warm and solid, so calming. She slowly looked up to see what it was, and what she found made her feel so warm.

There were planted a single hand at her head and it cautiously patted her. Slowly but constantly.

It was Chiyoko’s hand.

The little actress quickly avoided her eyes, by burying her head in Kei’s hair.

“Dork,” she whispered and buried her face even more.

Kei’s heart began to pound harder and harder.

It was probably just her stamina that was dying down, but she seriously needed to show Chiyoko the place.

~-~

“Why are we at the studio Yonagi?”

They had arrived and sunset were coming closer and closer.

“Would you be sweet to place me at the ground Yonagi?”

Kei Looked up at her they didn’t have time for this.

“No, there is no time,” really, they had no time.

Kei ran through the entrance and through multiple of the smaller studios. Such a short distance. Chiyoko tried to stop her, but she failed:” seriously it can’t be that important, Yonagi. Just calm a bit down. We’re inside.”

But Kei didn’t. Just a few meters. It would be perfect.

The girl literally kicked the door down.

“Look!”

The set were very basic. It was a normal classroom with a small amount of art supplies. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe it stood out a bit because of the windows. The set close to the walls in the building, so they had been able to make natural light in the room, even though it was a set placed inside a studio.

All in all, very ordinary.

But it still wasn’t ordinary at all. All because of a single painting. An oil painting placed in the middle of the room. It pictured to angels. They looked so content.

The picture was placed so the light fell perfectly at it, made it come to life.

You got so enchanted by it, and like the main character said, in the script, it looked so blue.

“I’m sorry for dragging you here. I just really wanted to show you this. I’m going to film here in a few days, but I was shown the place beforehand. I know it sounds stupid, but I was just shocked by the beauty and I instantly wanted to show you. You always show me beauty through your performance. I never show you any,” she looked down into the ground.

She expected laugher. Chiyoko’s overbearing laughter. Laughing at her stupidity, but still accepting it. It was stupid, she deserved the laugher.

But it never came. The familiar sound never left Chiyoko’s lips, instead she felt a hand squeeze her own.

“it’s not stupid. It’s beautiful.”

And there they stood and just looked, while Kei’s heart pounded faster and faster. They just stood there until the light was gone. The Chiyoko looked over at Kei and said:” We should probably leave now, silly. We don’t want you getting in trouble with your studio, do we?”’

She started to walk out and tried to pull Kei along, but it didn’t work. Kei stopped her from leaving, trying to pull her back.

“Could you please wait just a minute. I have something for you.”

Chiyoko looked confused at Kei but stopped.

Kei quickly grabbed her hand and placed something in it. The little angel slowly opened it when the Taller actress had retreated.

An owl.

A little Plastic owl.

Kei had been so nervous about giving it to her. It was just as stupid as this whole situation.

“Y-you know about the secret admirer I have talked to you about. Y-you see they gave me a little plastic cat because it reminded them of me, a-and then I began to look at all the small plastic animals they sold a-around in the shops and I thi-this really reminded me of you. It’s totally okay if you re-reject it or something,” stuttered Kei.

Chiyoko looked Kei Deeply in the eyes and smiled.

“I’ll cherish it with all of my heart.”

~-~

The third gift arrived when she was at home again.

Sumiji had given her the day off, or more like forced her to take the day off. She didn’t want to miss a day of work, but when Sumiji wanted her to do something, she had little to say in the matter.

Then she stayed home. She had thought about going to school just like the twins, but her energy levels said something else. Kei’s body just wanted to sleep.

So, she made a compromise with her body. They watched movies. Not The best ones though. Just mindless stuff that her dad had bought in his time.

She had actually wanted to watch Roman Holydays, but, earlier this week, Rui had destroyed it. Kei hadn’t been home, and the twins had wanted to watch the movie, so they did. Or they tried to. As Rui explained:” It Just wouldn’t work, so I tried to get it to work.” Well that didn’t work, and Rui had ruined the DVD while trying to fix it.

Kei had spent hours watching happy movies that night.

She had been sad that the DVD were ruined, and angry at herself for being gone for so long, but she forgot time when she was around Chiyoko. Especially that day. She didn’t know why, but everything felt so real. It was like she had seen a bit of the real Chiyoko in the real world.

She really wanted to talk to Chiyoko right now, but she couldn’t, so she sat and watched all kinds of movies. I didn’t matter what was on, if Kei could observe the feelings.

She had been happy when the doorbell suddenly rang. It was weird but she felt a bit of excitement. The young actress got herself up and then answered the door.

It was the mailman.

“Excuse me. Are you miss Yonagi?”

She put her best smile on and answered:” Yes.”

He looked evaluating at her and then gave her a package.

“It’s for you.”

It was kind of rude and if Kei had been any other person, she would probably had scolded him, but she didn’t.

The black-haired girl was too enchanted by the package placed I her hands.

She ran in and placed it on the table. The girl needed to know what small gifts that were placed in the package. It wasn’t elegant like the first two gifts. Just a simple normal package, but Kei couldn’t help but wonder what kind of wonders it would be the holder of.

She grabbed a scissor and cut it op.

Roman Holydays.

Placed inside the package were a copy of Roman Holydays. Kei honestly didn’t know if she should be scared or happy. It was so weird that the secret admirer knew that she didn’t have a Copy of Roman Holydays at that point of time. Of course, it could be a coincidence, but the timing matched too much.

With care she moved the movie out of the package and looked for a letter.

She didn’t want to miss it.

And she didn’t. under the movie there was placed a piece of paper with machine written text. Not with the elegant handwriting that she had seen before.

But Kei was sure it was a letter.

She immediately started to read it.

**Dear creepy Lily.**

**It’s me your secret admire appearing again. I know this isn’t as beautiful as my last letter, but I ordered the DVD straight to your house, so I couldn’t include a handwritten message. Maybe that was a stupid idea, but I wanted you to get it as soon as possible. You looked so sad after your original copy was ruined.**

**Maybe I’m giving too much away.**

**I know you might get creeped out by me knowing that your copy of Roman Holydays was ruined, but I’m not a stalker, sweetheart.**

**I just really want to see you happy. As I said I don’t want to interfere with your life, I just want to have a outlet for my love.**

**When ever I’m near you my heart starts to pound faster, and I can’t catch my breath.**

**Sincerely yours**

**Your Bleeding Heart.**

Kei slowly read the letter through again and looked at the third to last line again

_“when ever I’m near you, my heart starts to pound faster, and I can’t catch my breath.”_

What did that mean?

~-~

“What the hell are you doing here Yonagi?” Araya looked irritated at her.

She sat at the edge of the stage and looked down on. Could he really help her? Were there other people that were more qualified?

“I need help.”

Araya looked at her with a tired face, and yawned:” I’m not helping you with a role Yonagi. Don’t you have other people to do that like, I don’t know Momoshiro.”

Yonagi looked him directly into his soul:” I Do, but this Is not a work matter. I need to a personal thing. What does it mean when heart pounds when you are close to a person? Because someone that have told me they love me told me that, but those two things can’t be corelated can they? Does that mean that you are in love with the person It happens with? How does it feel to be in love? Have you been I love?..........”

She continued to ramble, it felt like she was having a panic attack. The black-haired actress had so many thoughts that she needed to get out, that she just lost it.

Araya saw this and immediately broke through the flood of words:” Calm dawn Yonagi. Can you maybe start from the beginning? I can’t get anything out of your ramble.”

Yonagi felt him moving closer to her, ad suddenly everything was much calmer.

She slowly took a deep breath and started from the beginning:” I all started when I got this secret admirer. They’ve been sending me gifts and insist that they love me.”

Araya stopped her again:” Isn’t that creepy?”

“Yeah, a bit, but they’ve promised not to interfere with my life, and it’s not important for the story idiot. But yeah, this secret admirer wrote in their latest letter that their starts to pound faster when they are around me. After reading that I realized that I feel that way around a certain person too. Does that mean I am in love with them, and if yes how do I stop being in love with them?”

She looked with pleading eyes at Araya. It felt so weird and uncertain, and the way he looked didn’t help. Why couldn’t he just answer Immediately?

“Well it looks like you are in love with that person,” the black haired squeezed his arm,” don’t act like that Kei, I’m just saying what it looks like. I’ve never been I love.”

Kei slowly let go of his arm.

“But I’ve played characters that were in love, and that thing with pounding. That’s a thing they do. Though as far as I know it’s not the only sign. When you are in love, you feel good whenever you are around the person. You want to impress the person and fears them leaving you. They are the most wonderful thing in your life and the most horrible thing at the same time. But you shouldn’t take all this from me. I’ve played being in love, but I feel like the real thing is ten times more amazing,” he placed his hand on hers.

She buried her head in her hands and whispered:” _no.”_

The theatre was so big, and she had nowhere to hide, nowhere to hide feeling.

“You know it Isn’t that terrible to be in love. You feel extreme happiness when you are around a person and if you confess and they accept, you get a girl or boyfriend, I’m not one to judge. Who knows? Maybe they feel the same way about you but are too Scared,” Araya ruffled her hair.

“But I’m not supposed to love them. We’re supposed to be best friends forever.” She panicked more and more.

“So, it’s Momoshiro? Huh.”

“Huh!”

Araya laughed so it could be heard in the whole theatre:” You are seriously too easy to read. I guess that I should have guessed it before though. You always look at Momoshiro like she is a goddess and you are her devoted follower.”

Kei huffed and hid her face even more:” But I’m not Supposed to be in love with her.”

“And so, what Yonagi. I’m saying go get her tiger. So, what if she doesn’t accept your love. Then she is just a little devil, and you are in love with an angel, so you’ll easily get over it. I know I’m not the best friend, usually an asshole, but as your friend I can see this is tearing you apart. So just confess and get over with it. You can fall back on me and maybe even your secret admirer,” he cupped her face and lifted it up.

“but wat if- “

Araya smirked and broke in:” No buts, you are confessing to that little angel that you love oh so much, and if you are so scared, act. Act like a person who is confident in their love. You can do the right?”

~-~

Just one message, that’s all it takes.

Kei had a serious personal dilemma. She had spent all weekend watching romantic movies and absorbed all the things she could. The black-haired girl totally knew how to act confident in her love, but there just was something that nagged her so she couldn’t send the message,

The fear was still present. No matter what she did or how much she tried to act, she couldn’t get it to disappear.

Just one bottom she could do this

She did it?

She looked with shock down at her phone. She had accidently pressed send.

Kei franticly looked at the text. Was it good enough?

[ **Chiyoko, I have fallen in love with someone! I want to tell you about it! want to meat up tomorrow and talk about it?]**

Oh god it was terrible. What did she think? That that thing would come of as confident? It was so awkward an out of place. Why didn’t she just write I love you, or something.

Suddenly an answer popped up.

Why did Chiyoko answer so quickly?

**[I’m sorry but my schedule is full all week.]**

~-~

The fourth gift arrived when Kei was at her lowest low.

The black-haired actress had been working on one single scene all day, but she just couldn’t get into character. Everything was so distracting. Everything reminded her of Chiyoko. Chiyoko that she may or may not be in love with. That Chiyoko that had ignored her all week.

Did she know that Kei was in love with her and thought It was disgusting?

She just wanted to hide in her bead all day. She wanted to hide in her bed forever. She couldn’t do anything. First, she ruins everything with Chiyoko, and now she couldn’t even get into character. They had recorded the scene more than twenty times now, and it just seemed off.

Either she would try to get into character, and she would mess up her lines, or she would just try to do what it said in the script, and it would look so wrong.

They had tried different approaches to the problem time and time again, but nothing worked. Kei just couldn’t function.

Sumiji had then called for a break.

And now she sat in her makeup chair and wanted to cry. She was such a mess. It made sense that Chiyoko never would accept her love.

The actress just wanted to leave.

She had been sitting like that for a while when Sumiji came:” Yonagi, whatever is up with you today. You need to get over it. this drama is important.”

She looked up and felt the tears pressing:” I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Sumiji Shook his head and patted the girl on her head:” It’s okay Yonagi. We all have days were we just aren’t in the right mind, and I didn’t come over here to scold you, came to give your this.”

The director placed a bouquet of flowers in her hands

“They arrived earlier. I hope that they’ll cheer you up.”

And then he left.

The flowers were beautiful.

They were small but there was many. They were formed as small hearts and had such a beautiful color. It was like they lit up.

Kei began to search for a letter.

There weren’t one, but there was a little package attached to the bouquet. It was wrapped just like the second gift, but in a miniature version. So cute and innocent.

She slowly released the package from the flowers and began to open it,

The content shocked her.

Kei quickly grabbed the letter with her shacking hands and started to read.

  * _Dear Creepy Lily._



_This will be my last letter. I love you more than anything and I can’t even bear this form of contact even more._

_I constantly want to hug and cuddle you, and everyday it’s getting harder to stay away. You are so amazing, and you don’t even understand it yourself._

_The flowers I sent you are bleeding hearts. It means rejected love. I know you haven’t outright rejected me, but I know you would. I know you love someone._

_It hurts to write that down. It’s like accepting it’s the truth, and I know it is, but somewhere inside me there is something pleading to deny it._

_But I know that’s selfish of me. I know it’s selfish of me to get so jealous of the person you love, but I can’t help it. They get to get love from the most amazing person in the whole world._

_By the way, can I tell you why I call you creepy lily. Stupid me of course I do it’s a letter, or not you can throw it out now if you want to._

_I call you creepy lily because of you being a lily. You are so pure and devoted to what you do, and you fit many of the other things a lily symbolizes._

_But you are a creepy lily, because you are to perfect. It scares me how one person can be so amazing and have so many talents._

_Also, the creepy lily is a nickname for the Gloriosa._

_I hope that you didn’t find me to creepy and we still can be friends._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Bleeding Heart.§_

Kei felt the tears streaming down her face. She needed to meet with Chiyoko now.

She threw the little package and ran.

Maybe Sumiji would pick up the little plastic owl.

~-~

“Chiyoko!”

Kei screamed so loud that everyone in the studio could hear her. She needed everyone to know.

The black-haired actress ran op the smaller actress that just stood paralyzed. Like her feet were glued to the ground.

But not for long. Chiyoko was quick to realize what was happening and started to turn away. She looked down and began to walk. The room got totally quite around them.

Kei wouldn’t let her get away. Not now. Not when she knew everything. She would never let go of the little angel. she grabbed Chiyoko’s arm roughly and pulled her back.

“Please don’t leave,” she pleaded.

“Stop Yonagi. Please don’t torture me anymore, idiot,” the little actress looked like she was in pain, and Kei just felt Baffled, how could she be so oblivious.

Well, Kei had also been Oblivious, but she was terrible at understanding her own feelings. Chiyoko wasn’t. Why did she have to look so pained? When there wasn’t anything to be in pain over.

She needed to explain.

“NO! you are the idiot!”

Oh, that didn’t come out right.

Suddenly Kei saw that everyone in the room’s eyes were on them. Probably thinking stuff like, did she just insult Chiyoko Momoshiro? Who doe she thinks he is?

Did it matter though? No. She just needed Chiyoko to understand.

“The person I’m in love with are you! So now we both love each other! So now we Date!”

Chiyoko looked confused for a minute, and then he just started laughing, or crying Kei couldn’t see.

She looked so shocked and happy at the same time. Like she didn’t want to believe what was happening.

“Really?”

Why didn’t she just believe Kei:” Yes!”

The little girl laid her arms around Kei and began to Cry. The tears mad her clothes wet, but Kei didn’t care. The warmth of Chiyoko made her so happy and calm.

After a while of just standing like that Chiyoko finally looked up.

“I suppose we’re both are idiots Kei. You know this going to be in all the news, right? You really don’t think do you,” Kei didn’t care.

So, what if all everyone knew. She wanted them to.

Kei contently placed her lips on Chiyoko’s.

They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who would like to know. The plot to the drama that Kei plays in is stolen from a Manga Named Blue period. for me it's kinda like act-age but with painting and it's one of my favorite mangas. 
> 
> I had kinda a writers block while writing this and the thing that got me started again was rereading chapter 32 like a hundred times.
> 
> sorry for all my stupid notes thank you for reading this.


End file.
